


Let Me Be Your Company

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Hawke wonders what he can callthis thingbetween him and Fenris.





	Let Me Be Your Company

They haven’t put a name to it. To what they have. Not yet. 

In any other situation, with any other person in all of Thedas, Hawke would put all his coin on saying what they have is a relationship. But he knows how Fenris feels about the word, even the concept as a whole. And neither of the two have made a mention of whatever this is being anything more than friendship and physical release.

He hates it.

Rolling in his spot silently and slowly, Hawke turns to face the elf slumbering two feet from him in his bed. His olive skin seems more bronze against the deep wine red of the silk sheets, the lyrium markings that form intricate swirls over his entire body seem to glow by themselves in the firelight. A few quiet moments pass with nothing but the sound of the crackling fire in the bedroom's enormous hearth. Hawke watches the slight rise and fall of Fenris’ chest as he breathes evenly, a comfortable sleep. Eyes travel across the bare expanse of skin, unconsciously stopping to linger on the bite marks and kiss bruises he left behind only hours before.

The question bothers him more than he'd like to admit, like an itch he can’t scratch, but one that might make him lose someone forever. Someone he has come to love so deeply without even saying the words aloud. Hawke does everything in his power not to slide his hand across the sheets to entwine with the elf’s fingers, but the yearning for touch—just a simple one, one without any ulterior motive or intent for more—is still absolutely overwhelming.

It’s like there’s this bridge they have come to yet have not decided to cross, bridging between two steep cliffs with nothing but the endless abyss beneath it. Will they or won’t they? Is it more than what it seems like on the surface? Is his status as a mage simply too big of a barrier to overcome for their relationship to add the intimacy of romance? It tugs at the corners of his heart to think about these questions and the sad but ultimately more probable answers that may just destroy his soul.

Rolling to have his back face the elf, Hawke resettles underneath the heavy silk duvet to catch a few more hours of rest. Before he falls asleep, he makes a decision.

He’ll ask in the morning, about what they have. He’ll ask Fenris when he wakes.

But he never has the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> saving this from the tumblr purge of 2018
> 
> this was inspired out of my own headcanon that fenris and hawke become physical before they become romantic.
> 
> want to hear a fenhawke song? **_Learning for Your Love by Marcus Marr & Nick Murphy_**
> 
> anyways find me on tumblr and pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
